The Bonding Rings
by DiDilovesDerek
Summary: Bonding Rings are a pair of rings that when touched by two continuous people, will bond them magically, and they will marry. Harry is helping Severus Snape run the school for a bit, and accidently bonds the two of them together. Oops!
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is this!?" Severus yelled. Harry flushed and glared at the Minister of Magic, a man by the name of Darren Prewett. He sighed and made a face at the two men sitting in the Headmaster's office. It had been one year since Fudge had been fired and almost killed by mobs after Voldemort came back, and Albus had told Severus he was retiring. It truth, the man was going on a long-deserved vacation with his wife, a Miss Minerva Mconagall. Severus was still otions Master as well as Headmaster, and was almost as good a headmaster as Dumbledore himself had been. Harry, in his sixth year at Hogwarts, was the DaDa assisstant, and as no teacher shad applied for the position, Severus had grudgingly asked Lupin to come back. Sirius was living in Remus' quarters and his public appearances involved staying in his Animagus form and Polyjuice Potion.  
"You can't possibly force this onto Hogwarts!" Harry exclaied, voice cracking slightly. He winced, and Severus gave him a small smirk. Harry rolled his eyes back at the older man. "There's no way this is going to stay here. You can't let this happen!"  
"It's not my bloody fault Weasley can't keep is hands off Muggle artifacts! You think I want a cursed pair of rings in England, much less anywhere in the world? I'm surprised it hasn't bonded anyone yet!" Darren yelled back. And there it was. Arthur Weasley had taken home and pair of wedding rings, and accidently charmed them to bond whoever touched them for life. Luckily no one had been bonded- yet.  
"Oh, give me the bloody rings!" Harry said, holding his hand out. Darren dropped the package into the sixteen-year-old's hand and stepped away from him wearily. One of the rings fell out of the package and hit Severus' boot.  
"Harry, you dropped one." Severus said and handed it to Harry, not realizing he touched it. Harry took it, and felt something warm flow through his entire body. Scared, he thought 'What just happened? Oh my God, if this just bonded e I think I'm bonded to-'  
'Harry? I think we've been bonded.' Severus' smooth voice said in a nervous tone in the back of Harry's head. Harrystared at the man, shocked. Severus smirked.  
"Lily and I had something like this in our fourth year, but we got rid of it quickly. It was an experiement. I can make it evenly matched, so you can respond, as well as send me emotions and such. If you want." Severus said out loud, a small smile playing onto his thin lips. Harry nodded. "Give me your left hand, Potter." Harry held out his left and hand Severus took it with his right hand, beofre taking Harry's right hand in his left.  
"Obstrictum " Severus muttered. The bond between them got stronger, to the point that Harry could tell Severus was hapy he'd be able to share a bond like this with Harry. Harry also sensed a love buried deep down for anything that had been Lily's. Severus looked iinto Harry's eyes and said in his mind 'Her eyes. You have her eyes, Harry. They're beautiful.' Harry blushed, as te Minister let out an indignant "Hem hem." The two men turned to him, both flushing slightly.  
"I supose you've bonded. Great, now put those damn rings on, so that the don't bond anyne else." Darren said, an annoyed smirk playing onto his lips. Suddenly, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry.  
"Revelare heriage" He shouted, and two figures shot up from Harry's head. A snake shot up, as did a star. Darren's eyes widened as two more figures shot up. First, of a phoenix, and then of an eagle. Severus' eyes widened in shock as one more figure shot up. One of a basilisk.  
"Impossible." Darren breathed. Harry looked up, and saw the figures.  
"What do they mean?" Harry asked. Severus raised his eyebrow in amusement. "What, you know I've pretty much failed Divination every year."  
"The Snake means you are descended from Salazar Slytherin, the Star means Merlin. The phoenix is of Gryffindor, the Eagle is Ravenclaw. And the Basilisk is, well, of, er-" Severus said, unable to take his eyes off the figures flying around Harry's head.  
"The Basilisk is of Morgana LeFaye, and King Arthur's line. Meaning you are the last descendant of every line but Slytherin and Merlin, because those are Dubledore and You-Know-Who." Darren finished, slightly in awe of the sixteen-year-old.  
"Really? Revelre heriage!" Harry pointed his wand at Severus, who jumped when he realized where the boy's wand was pointing. From his head, sprung a flame, a length of rope twisted into a circle, a ruby, and an angel.  
"Merlin's nose hair! You're also well-descended!" Darren cried out. Severus looked shocked at what wa above his head.  
"Nicholas Flamel, I knew that. The flame, Joan of Arc, also knew that. Angel, that's John Dee. But wha's the rope?" Severus wondered aloud.  
"Niccolo Machiavelli, my dear boy." A quiet voice responded from the doorway. Albus and Minerva stood in the doorway, both of their blue eyes twinkling happily.  
"And Minerva dear, I told you he would get Lily's eyes. Be happy he didn;t ge tthe cursed red hair. And by the way, Harry, you're missing a sign. Revelare plena heriage." Albus said, pointing his wand at Harry. A bow rose up from his head.  
"A descendant of Robin of Locksley?" Darren's jaw dropped. Severus' eyebrows went as high as the could go, as Robin Hood had ben one of the most pwerful wizards in history.  
"Minerva's side. Dear Harry, Minerva and I are your grandparents." Albus said. Then he saw the rings on the two mens' hands. "And you got the rings! Severus, remember what I taught you in your fifth year?" Severus' eyes narrowed but he recited the Latin.  
"In matrimonio, in dilectione, in vita obligo me ad te, annulos, qui me amor et bonded familia sunt. Nihil mihi de voluntario et si mortuus fuerit vivet non. Vita est, sed et cor. Mors si est, ut moriamur cum eo volunt, quoniam sine eo non potest meus." Severus said slowly and calmly. He had no idea what he was saying, as he had decided against taking Latin over summer break. Minerva and Darren both looked shocked.  
"Please tell me you didn't teach him that." Minerva groaned. Albus smiled at her. She sighed and mutered something about women needing to control their husbands better.  
"Someone tell me what he just said." Harry said, pointing at Severus, who gave him a small glare, but Harry could sense his curiosity. He sent a grin mentally to Severus and got a small smile in return. 'I also want to nw what that means, he gave me a paper in my fifth year, telling me to memorize this and practice the prononciation in my head until he told me to use it.'  
"He just finsihed the binding. You offically are pretty much married now." Minerva said with a groan. Both Harry and Severus turned to Albus, mean glares on their faces.  
"And it gets worse." Darren muttered. Albus shot him a quick look, but the glares the two men were giving him scared him more than Albus. "You have to have a child within the first year, or you both die." Minerva sat down and banged her head against Albus' desk, then took a lemon drop and poped it into her mouth.  
"It's a good thing you soak these in calming droughts, Albus." She said. Darren's jaw dropped.  
"What?! Really? Dumbledore, that's cheating." He exclaimed. Albus burst out laughing.  
"I always eat the ones without the drought on it, Darren. You can tell because they don't smell as lemon-y." Severus and Harry exchanged weary looks.  
"Why din't you two go to bed. You'll need to talk in the morning." Albus said, sounding just as weary as the two men felt. They both nodded and left the room together.  
'I'll walk you back to the Common Room. Filch would have a field day if he saw you out after curfew.' Severus sent him. Harry cuckled and tried to send him a setance.  
'You're better at this than me. Any advice?' He tried to send. Severus raised an eyebrow.  
"All I got was better, this me, advice." Severus said, in a quiet smooth tone. Harry groaned, frustrated.  
"Try just sending a two-word sentence." Severus said.  
'Help me.' Harry sent him in a angry tone. Severus chuckled. 'That worked. I wonder why it didn't before?' He sent back to Harry, along with a clming feeling that helped Harry.  
"Maybe I should cast the spell you did as well" Harry suggested. Severus took the right hands and told Harry. "On three. One, two, three."  
"Obstrictum " Harry said quietly. 'Can you hear me, Severus?'  
'Yes, I can hear you clearly. I hadn't thought about both ways. It was mostly Lily using it to warn me when Potter and the gang were after me.'  
' Really? They were that bad?'  
'Yup. Not a day went by when I wasn't humiliated at one point. You know, I don't usualy talk about this.'  
'We don't have to, if you don't want-' Harry quickly sent.  
'No, it's fine. have a hard time remembering you're Potter's boy, you look and act like Lily quite often. It's rather adorable.' Harry blushed and looked over at the tall man, who was watching him with dark eyes.  
"Are those your real eyes?" Harry asked, before blushing even more. Severus chuckled and muttered a spell. "Aperire oculos." He turned back to Harry, who was shocked to see warm chocolate brown eyes looking back at him. "The black scares the hell out of most students." Severus shrugged. Harry chuckled.  
"I like the brown and-" Harry cut off and two people stepped in front of them. Filch had Draco Malfoy by the arm, Draco looked rather mad.  
"I found the boy lurking by your office, Professor." Filch weezed. Draco yanked his arm out of Filch's hand.  
"You told me to meet you, Professor." Draco said. 'No, I didn't.' Severus told Harr in a puzzled voice. Harry almost rolled his eyes. 'Save him, Sev.'  
"Indeed, Draco. Filch, let him go, come, both of you. Not you, Filch. Potter." Severus said it all in a very annoyed tone. He marched down the hallway, leaving both students to scramble after him.  
'You should be an actor.' Harry told him. Severus sent a laugh. 'I'm actually trained as one, my neighbours thought I was homeschooled and went to college, and the only college nearby is a theater one, so I'd use a Time-turner to sneak into those classes. Dumbledore thought it was hilarious.' Harry snorted quietly. Draco looked at him, confuse,d before seeing the matching rings.  
"I'm not moving another step until you tell me how the hell my enemy and my godfather are bonded." Draco said, folding his arms and standing, tapping his foot impatienty. Harry and Severus had a small mental conversation before agreeing they could trust Draco.  
"Draco, it was an accident at first. But we're both descended from powerful bloodlines and Haryy's grrandfather thought it'd be smart." Severus said carefully. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Grandfather, aren't you family-less?" Draco asked, not realizing how blunt it was. Severus almost cursed at Draco, but Harry calmed him quickly.  
"Albus Dumbledore is my grandfather, Minerva McGonagall is my grandmother." Harry said. Draco grinned childishly.  
"I knew they were married. Blaise can kiss my ass, I was right!" Draco exclaimed. Harry laughed.  
"Is that offer for friendship still up?" Harry asked. Severus watched with interest as his godson and betrothed exchanged handshakes and teased each other about spells gone wrong. He smiled and the two boys gasped. He looked at them to see them staring at him.  
"Did you see, he smiled?" Harry said in a hushed voce. Draco smirked.  
"He didn't even smile when I was a toddler. Did ya know when I was two, I told him soy sauce would be a better shampoo than whatever he was using." Draco said. Harry burst out laughing, and Severus fought a smile. The two of them were cute, and he had actually gotten drunk over the fact that a two-year-old told him he was ugly and greasy.  
"Hey, Severus, what type of wand to you have?" Harry asked, running to catch up with the black-haired man.  
"Douglas fir and a core of unicorn hair. eleven inches." Severus said, looking confused. Draco grinned.  
"I have a wand made of sweetgum and a core of phoenix feather. It is nine and three-quarter inches." Draco said, showing him his own wand.  
"Mine is holly, and phoenix feather core. And it's eleven inches." Harry said, holding his out also. Draco took Harry's wand and grinned.  
"This is a good wand for Dart Ars, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms." Draco said. He handed it back to Harry and took Severus'. "Yours is good for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Clearly." Draco grinned again and handed the wand back to Severus.  
"I'm gonna go to bed now. See you both tomorrow. And Harry, feel free to sit at the Slytherin table. We need to unite inside Hogwarts." With that, Draco turned and wandered to his dorm. Harry and Severus exchanged a quick confused look as the blond boy wandered towards the Slytherin dorms.  
"I'm actually going to go to bed also." Harry informed his fiance. Severus nodded and kissed Hary lightly on the cheek.  
"Sleep well, Harry." He said quietly. Harry grinned and told the Fat Lady the password. She had been pretending to be asleep, while listening for gossip. He made his way up to the dorm and lay down, without bothering to change out of his jeans and teeshirt. He took his glasses off and closed his eyes.  
'Harry. Eat with Draco tomorrow breakfast. I want to see everyone's reactio nwhen you start teasing him about Granger. You know he likes her.' Severus said. Harry sent a smile and responded, 'Sure, as long as you let Hermione help Neville with potions. He deathly afraid of you.'  
'I know. The boggart, remember? Good night, Harry.'  
'Good night, Sev.'


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast and Tears

"Morning, Draco." Harry sat down next to Draco, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone but four peole, those people being Draco, Albus, Minerva and Severus. Severus was smirking, and Harry could tell through the bond that he was amsed by people's reaction.  
"Morning, Harry. Did you and, er, your friend talk after I left?" Draco asked, passing the bacon to the boy. Harry shook his head.  
"Other than to say good night, nope. We both knew we needed to sleep on everything." Harry said, passing some eggs to Draco. The blond boy took some and passed it to Blaise next to him.  
"Hi, Harry." Blaise said calmly, as though nothing was wrong. Hermione was shooting him weird looks, while Ron and Ginny just looked betrayed.  
"Mornin' Blaise. Listen, you two have a free period before lunch, right?" The two Slytherin boys nodded. "Why don't we go outside and play some Quidditch, Bring some friends. We'll all hang out." Draco grinned appily and Balise nodded and wandered to go spread the news.  
"What's up, Draco?" Harry asked. He'd never seen the boy smile like this.  
"I've never had a real friend. All my life, I've been told to only socialize with people who'd help me in life. Never do something for my own personal life. You're the first person who I'm friends with who won't help me in life. No offense, Harry." Draco said, suddenly blushing. Harry grinned and put a hand on Draco's arm.  
"It's okay, Dray. Everything'll turn out okay, and knowing me will help you with Voldemort."  
"I don't want to work for him, Harry." Draco said, pouting. Harry grinned.  
"You may be able to spy for Dumbledore. He may let you. After all, with your family, you'll have good access to Voldemort." Harry said. Draco looked thoughtful.  
"Really, you think he'd let me?" Draco asked. Harry grinned.  
"Go ask to talk to him privately. If you go yourself, he may even be more willing." Harry said. With a grin, Draco stood up and walked over to Dumbledore.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if I could perhaps talk to you about something? Privately?" Draco asked nervously. Dumbledore smiled.  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Right this way!" Dumbledore stood up and cheerfully walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Draco.  
'What the hell was that about?' Severus' curiosity was making Harry grin.  
'Nothing. Come down here and sit with me.' Severus stood up, much to the surprise of the entire staff table, and the amusement of Harry. He calmly walked down to the Slytherin table and sat down where Drco had been. Severus quickly charmed the plate clean and served himself some breakfast, and coffee.  
"Coffee, huh." Harry said quietly. Severus smirked at him.  
"You know, the entire staff table probably thinks we're either fucking, or I've gone mad." Severus said conversationally. Hiding his laughter with a fake coughing fit, Harry couldn't help but send his amusement to Severus, who grinned back mentally.  
"Well aware. Are you going to tell them, or let Dumble-" Harry started, but Draco and Dumbledore had made their way back into the Hal, and Dumbledore was making an announcement.  
"I would like to congradulate Severus Snape on his impeccable choice of a husband. I would like to toast Harry Potter and Severus Snape to a long and happy marriage." Dumbledore sat down, and Severus and Harry both dropped their heads into their arms.  
"I'm going to kill him." Severus said. Harry agreed loudly.  
"Hear that Grandpa? We're gonna kill you!" Harry called up to the staff table. Sprout looked confused, but Dumbledore just smiled. The Great Hall was still silent, everyone trying to process what the headmaster had just informed them of. Finally, Ron stood up and yelled one word, one word that broke Harry's heart.  
"Traitor!"

"The fucking bastard has no right calling you that, Har, I promise." Severus repeated to the black-haired boy crying on his couch.  
"I don't give a rat's ass if he had the right. I've been friends with him for six fucking years, and he repays me how?" Harry responded, tears streaming from green eyes. Severus slowly leaned in and kissed a tear off of Harry's cheek.  
'No one has the right to do anything to you, but me, and maybe your grandfather. Don't listen to what the Weasel says, those who stay with you are your true friends, and I promise you that everything will be okay.' Severus said lovingly into the younger man's mind. Harry could feel the love in his voice, and made him feel better. "Now are you done crying? Because you've already ruined my outfit, yours, and my couch." He said out loud. Laughing, Harry tackled the older man.


End file.
